


The Panty Giver

by violentincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel Likes Dean, Dean has a Panty Kink, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Panties, Panty Kink, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has secretly been sending Dean panties. Will Dean discover who it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Panty Giver

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Here is something light and quick I wrote. Hope you like it! Please let me know below!
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by me! Any mistakes are mine.

Castiel was a virgin, but that didn’t mean he was a saint. He also wasn’t one by choice. He was just really really socially awkward. Castiel could count the number of friends he had on his right hand. Charlie, the girl he met when he was moving into the dorm. Kevin, his old childhood friend. Meg, a classmate who had clung to him for no reason. Gabriel, his roommate. Finally, Gabriel’s partner in crime Balthazar. Sure he knew some others but they were more like acquaintances then friends, and right now he was pretty sure the man wearing panties on his computer was one of those acquaintances, Dean Winchester. 

Like previously said, Castiel was a virgin but not a saint. He didn’t enjoy watching pornography, he felt it was a bit too…crude for his taste. He did enjoy looking at beautiful men in sexy lingerie though. That was whey when Gabriel said he was going out for the night, Castiel opened up his Tumblr and went to the group “Pantied Men of Tumblr.”

As he was scrolling down a certain picture caught his attention. You couldn’t see the man’s face but you could tell that he was very attractive all the same. The man’s shirt was off, his body tanned with freckles dotting his skin. His arms were toned like he worked out, and near his stomach you could see a light outline of what could be abs if he kept to his workout routine religiously. Brown hair started near his navel and trailed down into a pair of light green silk panties. His left leg was hiked onto a chair, his panties pulled tight against his skin outlining his package.

All of that was not what had caught his attention though. It was the room that made him pause. That was the same chair, the same desk, same shelves, and same wall as Castiels’. It was one of their dorm rooms. That mixed with the fact that he had seen a shirtless Dean playing football on the Quad (letting him know what his chest looked like), and the tag that said submitted by Impala79 (when Dean drove an Impala) made Castiel 99.9% sure that man was Dean Winchester. That only made the picture 100 times more hotter. 

Turning on his I-tunes to make sure any noise he was about to make was muffled, Castiel enlarged the picture on his screen, and tugged the band of his sweatpants down releasing his cock. Moments later, hIs head was thrown back, eyes clenched shut, and mouth was opened in a scream. His hips jerked into his hand, the tissue in his other catching his cum as it shot out.

“Shit.” he mumbled quickly saving the picture to his computer before getting up to clean himself off.

 

 

Castiel needed to get new shoes. That was originally why he had come to the mall. So, that in no way explained why he was standing in Victoria’s Secret clutching a pair of emerald green (that color would match Dean’s eyes better) $50 silly filly boy shorts. No, the only reason that could explain that, was that he was a perv. Before Castiel could talk himself out of it he went to the register and purchased them. 

When he got back on campus Castiel went to the bookstore and purchased a manila envelop. Sliding the bagged panties into it, he stuffed the envelope into Dean’s mailbox.

***** *****

Dean was surprised when he got an unmarked package. He was even more surprised when he opened it to find a pair of panties. At first he freaked out because what if his roommate had seen? Then that led him to realize that someone knew his secret. Someone knew he liked to parade around in panties when he was alone. Sure, he had taken a risk submitting that picture to Tumblr but he didn’t use his name or his face. He figured that he had been safe. He didn’t think that anyone would have figured it out. Apparently he had been wrong.

He then calmed down when he realized that whoever sent it to him had done so anonymously. They didn’t want Dean to know that they knew. He was probably safe. Well, he might as well send them a picture to thank them.

 

***** *****

Castiel felt his cheeks heat up when he saw another submission from Impala79, this time wearing his panties. In this picture Dean was bent over his bed, his air in the air, perfectly hugged by the boy shorts, the globes of his ass peeking out from the bottom. Underneath the picture it said “Impala79 would like to thank whoever sent him this wonderful present.”

The next day Castiel did what any other person would do, brought Dean another pair.

 

***** *****

At least once a week Dean was getting a new pair of panties. He still didn’t know who was sending them to him or why but he wasn’t going to complain. They were all from Victoria’s Secret. The panties there were expensive and before his secret admirer he had only one or two pairs, the rest coming from cheaper stores. Part of him was curious as to who it was, but the other part of him was glad that no one had come forward. What if it was someone he was close to? That would make their relationship awkward. What if it was some weirdo who he never met? Who then wanted something for giving him all these gifts. Also, what if he wasn’t attractive? Dean had been picturing a handsome man every time he put on a new pair and masturbated. He didn’t want that hot image to be ruined.

Every time he got a new pair he would submit a new picture to the Tumblr. He didn’t want his admirer to think him ungrateful. The person who ran the Tumblr found it amusing, even sending Dean a couple of messages asking him if he had met the mystery guy yet and why he hadn’t. Sure Dean had thought about it but never that seriously until today. Today, instead of finding a pair in his mailbox, when he came pack from work they were in a manila envelope slid underneath his door. His admirer knew where he lived, and he didn’t know how he felt about that.

***** *****

Castiel didn’t know why he did it. He knew that it was probably a reckless thing to do. Dean probably would not be very happy finding the package slid under his door, but he had no choice. Today was Sunday. He knew that mail wasn't delivered on Sunday so no one would be working at the campus post office, but he didn’t expect the whole building to be locked. He thought it would be open enough so that they could at least get to their mailboxes. Castiel didn’t want Gabriel to find the panties. If he found them he would never shut up until Castiel told him what and who they were for. He also wanted to see Dean in them as soon as possible. The pictures had been getting more and more racier and he didn’t want to wait until tomorrow at the earliest. 

He refreshed his Tumblr for the thousandth time but there was still no new picture of Dean. Maybe Castiel had finally scared him off. Maybe he had ruined his chance and he would never see Dean in another pair of panties again!

Castiel opened up the folder labeled ‘science labs’ and clicked on the first picture. This one was of Dean in a pair of blood red bikini panties, leaned against a wall. He had his hand down his pants, and if you looked close enough you could see a wet spot where the tip of Dean’s dick should be. When he first had seen the picture Castiel had licked his lips imagining running his tongue along the spot, seeing what Dean tasted like. The next picture was Dean in a blue Tanga that Cas had picked out because he matched his own eyes. It aroused him to think of Dean wearing his color. The tanga covered less in the back then a bikini would, but more then a thong. This apparently meant nothing to Dean as Dean had gripped the top of the tanga, pulling it to make the back dip between his ass. Castiel almost fell out of his chair when he realized Dean’s ass was on show for everyone to see.

Today he had bought a black g-sting. He hadn’t sent Dean one of those yet and wasn’t sure if he would like it or not but it was too cute to pass up. Where the triangle should be at the top, was instead a white butterfly. Castiel wanted to see the butterfly situated at the small of Dean’s back right above his ass but now he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to see it.

***** *****

Dean was surprised when he opened the package to see a g-string. He had never worn one of those before. Sure, he had been curious but he wasn’t sure that he would like something riding up his ass all day. Yeah he liked panties, but he was always the giver in the relationship. He was afraid that it would feel weird. 

Finally, he put it on. At first it felt weird, but after he walked around the room for a few minutes it felt fine.

He set his webcam up to take a picture and then went over to his chair. He put his hands on the top of the chair and spread his legs wide, curving his back so his ass was sticking straight out. Once the picture was taken Dean looked at it. It was definitely the sexiest and most provocative that he had taken yet. Blushing, he sent it to the group. 

***** *****

Castiel was ecstatic when he saw the picture. Not only because of how sexy it was but because he didn’t scare Dean away. He decided not to send Dean anymore panties on Sundays. They had those days off and Dean didn’t have a strict schedule to keep to. He didn’t want to accidentally run into Dean as he was doing a drop-off. That one time had been risky enough.

***** ***** 

The next two pairs he got were also slipped underneath his door. It was always on Monday after Dean went to lunch, and before he returned from his shop class. This gave the stranger a two-hour window frame to slip the package under his door. Today, his shop teacher had canceled the class due to a death in his family. Dean decided to for-go lunch and sat on his computer waiting for his package. When he package was being slipped under the door, Dean hurried over to the door. He peeked out of the peep hole and spotted the culprit. Castiel.

***** *****

Castiel was disappointed when Friday night rolled around and Dean still had not posted a picture of him with new panties. Tonight was the first day of the weekend and Gabriel would not be back until Sunday. He would be busy partying. This was always the day when Castiel fully enjoyed Dean’s new picture. He would just have to settle for his older ones.

***** *****

Dean, clad in just a robe and panties, grabbed his shower caddie and headed out of the room. Instead of heading to the shower he walked to Castiel’s room and knocked on the door.

***** *****

Castiel was just about to turn on his I-tunes when a knock sounded at his door. Minimizing the folder full of pictures he got up and answer the door. He paused in shock when he saw Dean standing there, shower caddie in hand and just a robe on.

“I…uhh…hello Dean.” Castiel said gaping, having a hard time getting his words out.

“Hey Cas. Is Gabriel here?”

“N-no. He already went out.”

“Great. Can I come in for a second? There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Yes of course. Sure Dean.” Castiel said side stepping to let Dean in. He wasn’t sure how intently he’d be able to listen to what Dean had to say when he was standing practically naked in his bedroom.

“What can I assist you with?”

Dean put the caddie down and smirking untied his robe letting it fall to the floor.

Castiel looked at Dean flabbergasted, eyes wide. “Wh-what are you doing Dean!?” he hissed.

“Well, you’ve been sending me all of these panties for a couple of months now and never got to see them on me in the flesh. I figured a show was in order.”

“Y-you knew it was me?”

“I sort of spied out of the peep hole to see who it was. Do you like them?” he asked.  
Castiel had brought Dean a pair of orange bikini briefs for Halloween and when Dean turned around his ass looked like a Jack-O-Lantern. He smiled and nodded. “Very festive. They look good on you Dean.”

“They aren’t too sexy but I like them. You can touch them if you like.” he purred.

Castiel gasped and took one step towards Dean and then another and another until he was practically pressed up against them. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Touch them.”

Castiel extended his finger running it over the mouth. He started at the left and worked his way over his finger dipping for a moment into Dean’s crack and continuing until the right side. As soon as he finished and was about to pull away, Dean turned around Castiel’s finger now pressing lightly into his bulge. Castiel gulped as he saw that Dean was half hard. He trailed his eyes up Dean’s chest all the way to his eyes.

“Better in person?” Dean asked, his voice huskier then normal.

“Much better.” he whispered. 

“Good.” Dean said before grabbing the back of his head and crashing their lips together.

Castiel was caught off guard for a moment, but he immediately began kissing Dean back. His hands found his way back to Dean’s ass and he began to knead his globes in his hands. Dean groaned and bucked his hips into Castiel’s. 

Castiel moaned and pulled away looking down. Dean was now fully hard the head of his penis poking out from the hem of his panties. “I…I’ve never done anything like this before Dean.” he said, cheeks flushed from embarrassment and the little make out session.

“Relax Cas. You don’t have to do anything.” Dean said. 

Castiel watched him as he went over to his bed and sat down on the edge. Spreading his legs Dean began to palm himself through the material.

“I’m going to jack myself off Cas. You want me to keep these on when I do?”

“Please Dean.” Castiel begged.

Dean nodded, eyes locked onto Castiel’s as he reached down and ran his thumb along the head of his penis, swirling his precut around it. Slowly he began to jack himself off never looking away. 

Castiel kept his eyes locked onto Dean, his teeth digging into his lower lip. He began to shit from one foot to the other, fully hard himself.

“Jack yourself off with me Castiel. I won’t mind. I want to see you come undone like you’ve probably done a hundred times looking at my pictures.”  
Castiel blushed at the truth of Dean’s words. “Whatever you want Dean. Anything.”

He shoved his hand down his pajamas moving his hand at the same pace as Dean’s. They both began slow, watching each other, teasing each other. Soon their fists tightened around their shafts, and their hands began to move more quickly. Dean’s hips lifting off of the bed in jerks, Castiel’s fucking the air. Soon they were both cumming and screaming each other’s names.

“Dean!”

“Cas!”

There was a few moments of silence as they both came down from their high. Once Castiel was able to think he was mortified. He just masturbated with someone in his room, and it was his crush of all people. He turned his head away in shame.

“Hey Cas. Cas look at me.” Dean said from the bed.

Castiel looked at him still not meeting his eyes.

Dean got up from the bed and cupped his chin. “That was amazing. I’ve never let someone see me in my panties before, let alone get off with someone while I was in them.”

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel whispered. “I will cherish the memory.”

“No Cas. You don’t understand. I want you to be the only one to see me in them. I want to get off with you like this all the time. In panties, out of panties, I don’t care. I just want you.”

“Wh-what?!” Castiel stammered shocked.

Dean chuckled. “Let me make this easy for you Cas. Go on a date with me tomorrow night.”

“A date. With you. Tomorrow?”

“Yes. I’ll pick you up at six.”

“O-okay.” 

Dean walked over to his robe and picked it up off the floor. He pulled it back on retying it. “Which panties are your favorite?”

“The blue ones.”

Dean nodded. “They match your eyes. I’ll make sure to wear them. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow Dean.” Castiel said. He watched the door close and stood there for a few more minutes still in shock.

***** *****  
The next night Dean uploaded another picture to Tumblr. It was him in the blue panties. A man stood behind him in a pair of boxers. His arms were wrapped around Dean’s waist, one hand on each hip. The tips of his fingers slid underneath the hem.

***** *****  
Castiel still bought Dean panties. It wasn’t every week anymore, after all they were expensive.

***** *****

Dean still took panty shots but they were for one pair of eyes only. After all the internet already saw the end of their story.


End file.
